


For the Converts!

by Lunabell_SAD_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brinn is not allowed to keep his sanity, CONVERTS - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Furries?, M/M, Multi, Murder whores, dnd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunabell_SAD_angel/pseuds/Lunabell_SAD_angel
Summary: I really want a science fiction story where aliens come to invade earth and effortlessly wipe out humanity. They were expecting military resistance. They weren't counting on bears.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Brinn has finally done it! He has finally created the perfect DND campaign! Its full proof, there is absolutely nothing those assholes can throw at him that he can’t counter. Hell, he even killed off every human in existence just too keep their resident murder whore from killing them all in the middle of sex! So with that thought in mind, he began the campaign.

“Let the games begin!”

**What to expect from this series indulgence series of mine:**

* * *

"Oh my god! How are you that big? There is no way you could have hidden that from my whoredare!"

"Fine you caught me. It's from the beans."

"The....beans?"

"Yes the fucking beans! Im bean doping alright! I wanted a dick to fuck Mother Gaia and Jesus christ imma have that dick!"

* * *

"So what your saying is you have no leader because our large Viking man skinned him for boots?"

"Squee Squeee Squeeeee"

"Ahh and the only way you will accept a new leader is through the sacrifice of one's pride?"

"Squeeeee"

"Perfect! DM come here a moment. I require your assistance in obtaining these otters as my newest converts!"

* * *

"Bring me more mead pheasants! It is time to embrace the soul of party and alcoholism!"

"Cooo" 

"What do you mean there is no more mead! Are you saying you cannot provide for your master?"

"Co-oo"

"If you cannot provide me with the alcohol I desire then you will have to use your body to please me."

Moments later the delicious scent of roasted pheasant permitted the air. 

* * *

"O...Oh my, Nedra! How have I never slept with a creature of your sexual caliber before? I've literally whored my way through space and time!"

"Beelzebub! Do not use Nedras name in vain!! Also what the fuck is that...thing?"

"I have no idea but you should try it!"

"Absolutely not!"

In the distance, a die is cast and the frustrated screams of a priestess is heard throughout the land, along with the sound of panties hitting the floor. 

Whore magic 100 


	2. Learning new languages

It was common knowledge by now that none of Brinns plans would ever work out in his favor. Like the true gods of DND, also known as demons from hell, decided that it was much funnier to make his skinny ass slowly lose his mind over time rather than stopping the downright sinful acts being committed by the players within his loving care. So it shouldn't have surprise Brinn that they took over his alien death planet with almost practiced ease. Like, come on! How did they even accomplish this bullshit?

First, that giant of a Viking watched as a hippo ate an entire orca and instead of running in fear, he decided to mount it. Not in a sexual way just in a way that allowed him to run rampant through the forests.

Then the whore, with her evil whore ways that she wouldn't share even after tying him to a goddamn table, proceeded to seduce mother Gaia and her animals into accepting her as the queen of the world, spending her days being fed grapes by red pandas and checking off new creatures from her list. Her response to the comments about being a furry "Welp If I can fuck a Dragonborn and have fun why not these things?"

Following in a close third the priestess who was so obsessed with Converts that when she learned about ants she practically salivated at the chance to bring such a powerful force before the goddess of darkness.

So, of course, all Brinn could do was accept this horrifying turn of events and proceed to be traumatized by what followed.

* * *

"So I've been wanting to ask a question for a while and haven't found a good time until now."

"Ooh aah aah"

"Well I was wondering how you say "I hope you drop the soap" in your language"

"Ooh ooh aah"

"Oh no reason," Says the viking watching a rather anthropomorphic and beautiful monkey saunter by. 

* * *

"Yes Yes now repeat after me, Oh great goddess of darkness and fate!"

Tiny pincher noises are heard.

"May you bless our day with your continued wisdom and gifts. As we offer ourselves to you in both body and soul."

More pincher clicks.

"And may you remove the curses of lust and desire from us as we try to escape the wicked hands of those around us."

Pincher noises is heard.

A hand-clapping slowly is heard.

"The goddess of fate is not here right now but how about we see what these creatures can really do?"

Another roll, another groan, another curse towards the whore magic that permeates this accursed campaign.

* * *


End file.
